Loup Solitaire
by Dark White Fang
Summary: Méphisto fait une proposition à quelqu'un qu'il ne peut refuser. Un nouvel élève arrive à l'Académie mais il ne semble pas que ce soit pour étudier. Fic centrée sur l'OC
1. Prologue

? POV

La pièce n'était que ténèbres, du genre de ceux où même les félins ne distinguent même pas leur pattes. Mais ça ne le gênait guère, pour lui l'obscurité était aussi agréable qu'elle était dérangeante pour le commun des mortels. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait aucun bruit ou plutôt il n'y en avait qu'un. Celui de sa propre respiration lente et profonde comme s'il dormait.

Soudain un rayon de lumière fit intrusion dans son royaume de ténèbres, en même temps que le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre balayait le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

_ **Bien le boujou-**

_** Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Méphisto ?** demandais-je lui coupant la parole. Un de mes révolvers pointé vers lui.

_** Je vois que ton caractère est toujours aussi agréable **, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil,** je viens te voir concernant les nouveaux de cette année je pensais que tu serais peut-être intéressé d'apprendre que mon « fameux » petit frère et aussi (son visage se fendit d'un sourire moqueur) une membre de « cette » famille en font partie, alors ? Si tu es intéressé, tu sais où me trouver .** Puis il repartie par la porte.

Je rabaissais mon arme tout en réfléchissant à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Non, pas que j'ignorais la présence de son frère dans son école, il aurait d'ailleurs bien été difficile de l'ignorer après l'incident avec Amaimon puis celui du Fûjo-ô. Non Méphisto sait que ce genre d'info circule vite et que peu lui échappait. Donc l'info concernant la fille devait être celle sensée l'appâter. Cela pouvait donc s'avérer intéressant mais pourquoi Méphisto l'en informait-il si tard après la rentrée des classes. Non pas qu'il pensait que Méphisto lui donnerait pareille information sans que cela ne serve ses intérêts. Non il se demandait juste ce que Méphisto y gagnait. Il ne voulait pas faire le jeu de ce clown, cependant l'offre qui lui avait été faite ne pouvait être refusée et Méphisto le savait pertinemment. Poussant un soupir de lassitude je me levais pour me préparer à partir...direction l'académie de la Croix-Vraie.

Fin


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel élève

Note de l'auteur : Pour essayer de me rattraper du prologue (beaucoup) trop court je vous publie rapidement le premier chapitre. Bon vu que j'ai oublié de le faire la dernière fois, je le fais maintenant. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Kazue Kato, les seuls choses qui m'appartiennent sont l'histoire et mon OC. Bon concernant l'histoire j'avance complètement à l'aveuglette donc n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos réflexions et ne vous attendez pas à des publications régulières. Je sais même pas si j'arriverai à une fin. Voilà, bonne lecture. Au fait ça « un jour » c'est la description, ça « **un jour » **du dialogue et ça « _un jour_ » une pensée.

Normal POV

La classe attendait l'arrivée de leur professeur, comme d'habitude Rin et Shiemi discutaient gaiement, celui-ci ce plaignait que Yukio continuait de le harcelait à propos du travail scolaire et Shiemi le réprimandait gentiment en lui disant qu'il devrait suivre les conseils de son frère et prendre un peu plus exemple sur lui. Elle n'hésita pas à se moquer de lui en disant que c'était à se demander si Rin était réellement le grand frère. Pendant que ces deux-là continuaient leurs chamailleries, Ryuji et Konekomaru discutaient à propos de stratégie à employer dans les missions à venir. Konekomaru ayant été promu au rang de stratège du groupe il tenait à connaître le répertoire de chacun des membres afin de pouvoir tirer un maximum de leur potentiel et donc bâtir une stratégie fiable et efficace le moment venu. Aujourd'hui il voulait donc en apprendre plus sur le répertoire de Ryuji en matière de chants sacrés. Pendant que tous deux discutaient Renzô était comme à son habitude en train de contempler Izumo pendant que celle-ci avait la tête plongée dans ses livres, ne lui accordant aucune attention comme à son habitude. Takara fidèle à lui-même était au fond de la classe ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres, jouant avec sa poupée.

C'est dans cette ambiance que Yukio arriva dans la classe dans son uniforme de professeur. A ce moment là le silence se fit dans la salle, leur attention dirigée vers leur professeur (même si Rin lui commençait à somnoler à la perspective du cours qui s'annonçait).

_ **Bonjour à tous, avant de commencer le cours j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève qui vient tous juste d'être transféré. Je vous prierai de bien vous comporter avec lui et de l'aider à rattraper son retard si besoin est, **annonça Yukio.** Viens tu peux rentrer.**

A ces mots un jeune homme pénétra dans la salle portant un son sac dans la main gauche et une mallette couleur argent dans la droite, tous avaient le regard braqué sur lui. Il était grand très grand, il devait mesuré dans les 1 mètre 75, il portait un long manteau noir qui lui descendait au niveau des chevilles ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il faisait plutôt chaud à cette époque de l'année et même si son manteau était grand ouvert il devait avoir très chaud. Malgré ce manteau on devinait qu'il avait des épaules un peu plus larges que la moyenne et il semblait être également fin mais sans être maigre. Il avait les cheveux noirs très longs surtout pour un mec qui lui descendait jusque dans le milieu du dos les mèches de devant retenues par un bandeau noué autour du front. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'ambre et son visage froid et impassible avec des traits anguleux laissés devinait une origine métissée mais ce qui choqua toute la classe fut ce qu'il portait dans son dos. En effet la classe pouvait voir dans son dos ce qu'il semblait être une arme blanche dans le style européen recouverte par une pièce de tissu et suspendue dans son dos. L'arme était cependant plus longue et large que le katana de Rin, la poignée devait faire dans les 40cm et ce qui devait être la lame dans le 1m20 faisant un tout de 1m60.

L'inconnu fit face à la classe et dit :

_ **Bonjour mon nom est Len Hati. Je cherche à acquérir les qualifications de paladin et de dragon.**

Dans le silence qui suivit cette présentation, Yukio reprit la parole :

_ **Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu peux aller t'asseoir, tu peux prendre n'importe quelle place disponible**.

A ces mots les yeux de Len semblèrent scanner l'intégralité de la salle puis il alla s'asseoir à la place se trouvant juste à côté d'Izumo. Voyant cela, Izumo fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et lui demanda :

_ **Pourquoi tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ? **elle avait déjà à supporter Shima, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une source d'ennui supplémentaire.

_** Tu me sembles être une élève studieuse donc si j'ai des difficultés je pourrais te demander ton aide et tu me sembles être le genre de personne qui ne se mêle pas des affaires des autres tant qu'on ne se mêle pas des siennes, comme j'aime la tranquillité je me suis dit que je serais mieux à côté de toi. Mais si ça te dérange je peux m'asseoir autre part, alors ?** demanda-t-il son expression toujours impassible.

_** Non ça va, tant que tu ne me déranges pas dans mon travail. **_Et vu qu'il se trouve entre moi et Shima je n'aurai plu à supporter ses regards constamment._

**_ Bon maintenant sortez vos affaires le cours va commencer,** annonça le prof.

Len POV

Quand j'entendis la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de lassitude. Non pas le que le cours est été mauvais, il était même plutôt de très bonne qualité si on prends en compte l'inexpérience du professeur. Mais bon pour moi qui est un niveau bien plus avancé qu'un simple aspirant, à part deux ou trois détails mineurs, ce sont des choses que je connais depuis longtemps. Après tout je ne suis pas venue ici pour étudier mais pour un objectif bien différent.

Alors que je réfléchissais, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil les autres élèves de la classe à l'exception du garçon au fond s'approchaient de moi, sans doute pour me poser des questions. Me rappelant la promesse faite à ma voisine, je commençais à me lever de ma chaise avec l'intention de m'éloigner pour répondre aux questions qui allaient arriver quand j'entendis :

_ **Tu peux rester, je suis aussi un peu curieuse à ton sujet, vu que l'on va devoir effectuer des missions ensemble je dois savoir de quoi tu es capable.**

_ **Si ça ne te dérange pas.**

Pendant ce temps là, les autres s'étaient rapprochés et le petit frère de Méphisto prit la parole :

_ **Salut moi c'est Rin Okumura, la fille un peu timide à côté de moi c'est Shiemi Moriyama (Enchantée de vous rencontrer, **dit celle-ci une légère teinte de rose aux joues sans doute dues à l'embarras**), le créteux c'est Ryuji Suguro, ( Hey m'appelle pas comme ça !** protesta celui-ci mais Rin l'ignora**), celui avec les lunettes c'est Konekomaru Miwa (Ravie de faire ta connaissance), celui** **aux cheveux roses et à l'air pervers c'est Renzô Shima (Et lui dit pas ça, il va avoir une mauvaise impression de moi ! **geint celui-ci**), enfin ta voisine c'est Izumo Kamiki. (…..), ah et le mec au fond c'est Nemu Takara. Content de te connaître Hati-san**, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire et me tendant la main.

Tout en la serrant je pensais : _Kamiki, hein ? Tant mieux ça rendra les choses plus faciles_. A cette pensée l'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres.

_ **Alors comme ça tu cherches à obtenir deux qualifications Hati-san, paladin et dragon ?** demanda Konekomaru.

_ **Oui c'est exact.** Il répondit d'une voix neutre son visage toujours impassible.

_ **Donc ça veut dire qu'on aura quelqu'un avec une offensive plus polyvalente. Il faudra que je repense mes plans avec ce facteur en compte**.

_ **Que veux-tu dire par là Miwa-san ?**

_ **En fait je suis plus ou moins le stratège du groupe donc je fais en sorte de connaître les capacités de chacun afin d'être le plus efficace possible.**

_ **Je vois c'est logique mais si tu veux te faire une idée concrète de mes capacités, tu pourras cette après-midi vu que d'après l'emploi du temps qu'on m'a donné, nous avons cours de maniement du sabre et pratique avec les armes à feu.**

_ **Oui tu as raison, je pourrai me faire une meilleure idée durant les cours pratiques.**

_ **Et vous qu'elles sont les qualifications que vous souhaitez obtenir ?**

_ **Pour moi et Shima-san aria, même si lui correspond plus à un profile de paladin**, la fin de sa phrase avait un ton de reproche. **Bon cherche à avoir qualifications aussi aria et dragon, Okumura-kun essaie de devenir un paladin et Kamiki-san et Moriyama-san visent la qualification de dresseur.**

_ **Bon assez parlé de choses sérieuses**, intervint Rin. **Dis Hati-san, tu es métisse ?** Au changement de sujet soudain, les autres le regardèrent d'un air blasé. En tout cas le moins qu'on puisse dire et que la délicatesse était loin d'être son fort à celui-là.

_ **Vu mon physique je serais bien en peine de le nier en effet j'ai du sang d'Europe du nord, mon nom Hati vient de là-bas et s'il vous plaît arrêtaient avec le « -san », nous sommes du même âge après tout. **

_** Alors Hati est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer comment tu as réussis à être transféré en cours d'année de plus directement au niveau d'aspirant, tu as passé des examens ? **demanda brusquement Izumo jusque-là restée silencieuse.

_Je ferai bien de faire attention à elle, sinon je pourrais m'en mordre les doigt_s.

_** Je suivais un cursus similaire ailleurs et j'ai dû aménager au Japon récemment donc on m'a proposé de suivre mon éducation ici, voilà.** Malgré la surprise je parvins à inventer rapidement un mensonge cohérent.

Ils semblèrent me croire même si Izumo semblait conserver quelques doutes mais avant qu'elle puisse poursuivre plus loin son interrogatoire, une sonnerie annonça la fin de l'intercours aussi chacun retourna à sa place et le professeur du prochain cours rentra de la salle. Tout en préparant mes affaires je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'avais peut-être bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Méphisto mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il me l'ait faite par bonté d'âme. Enfin poussant toutes pensées à propos de Méphisto hors de mon esprit je tentais de prêter attention au cours. Cependant je ne pouvais chasser la sensation que le regard de ma voisine se concentrait plusieurs fois sur moi au lieu du tableau.

FIN

Note de l'auteur : Ouf enfin finis j'en aurais bavé pour celui-là. Bon j'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais, et surtout prévenez moi si vous pensez que les personnages sont trop OOC. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, la critique est toujours la bienvenue tant qu'elle est constructive et si vous avez des questions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je ferai de mon mieux pour y ré vous l'aurez remarqué je reposte ce chapitre et le précédant, je le fais afin de corriger des fautes et tenter d'améliorer un peu le texte en rajoutant ou supprimant des détails. Je le referais sans doute plusieurs fois à l'avenir, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques à propos des changements. Merci de m'avoir lu.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un élève mystérieux

Note de l'auteur : Bon voilà, un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour avoir mis tant de temps à l'écrire mais j'avais des examens à passer et un de mes amis à accepter d'y jeter un coup d'oeil pour donner son avis et faire une petite correction avant la publication mais comme lui aussi est très occupé, il tarde à me la rendre et donc finalement je publie cette première version sans l'attendre. Pour me faire pardonner j'en ai fait un bien plus long que les deux premiers. J'ai un peu changer la mise en page vu qu'on m'a dit que l'ancienne portée à confusion. Dites moi laquelle vous préférez dans les commentaires :) . Et merci à slayst pour ça review. Tu as été le premier en m'en envoyer une \(^_^)/

Normal POV

La sonnerie sonna enfin, annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée et donc qu'il était l'heure de manger. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires tout en se levant pour partir.

« A la bouffe, j'crève la dalle ! » s'écria Rin en se précipitant hors de la salle.

« Ce type est irrécupérable, c'est un estomac sur pattes. »

« Oui mais moi ça me fait bien marrer »

« Okumura-kun est comme ça, on le changera pas »

Pendant que le trio de Kyoto débattait sur Rin, Len et Izumo commencèrent eux aussi à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Izumo tu veux bien qu'on mange ensemble, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Shiemi avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de sortir de la salle.

« D'accord si tu évites de m'ennuyer. » céda cette dernière tout en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

« Izumo-chan, je peux manger avec vous ? » intervint Renzô qui était miraculeusement apparu à côté d'eux.

Izumo ne daigna même pas de lui répondre. Au vu de ce comportement, Len pensa que le jolie cœur n'en était pas à sa première tentative, et la suite lui donna raison quand Ryuji et Konekomaru attrapèrent chacun une épaule de Renzô et le traînèrent à leur suite tandis qu'ils sortaient.

« En voilà un autre irrécupérable, Renzô tu feraient mieux de t'entraîner et d'étudier au lieu de céder à ta perversité. »

« Me compare pas à un mec comme toi, je veux profiter de ma jeunesse, pas devenir chauve à force de travailler comme ça va t'arriver à toi ! »

A ces mots Ryuji ouvrit la porte et balança Renzô dans le couloir. Tout en hurlant des trucs à propos de son père et d'hérédité.

« Excusez-les, vous savez bien comment ils sont, désolé que tu es été obligé d'assister à ce spectacle désolant Hati-kun, sur ce. » s'excusa Konekomaru avant de sortir à son tour et sans doute rejoindre ses amis.

Un silence fit suite à cette scène légèrement étrange. '_Ils ont tous l'air relativement particuliers dans cette classe. Enfin c'est une classe d'exorcistes, normal que la plupart des gens qui y soient, soient plutôt unique._' pensa Len.

« Hati-kun tu veux te joindre à nous ? » demanda Shiemi souhaitant manifestement briser le silence mais on pouvait également sentir une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix. Apparemment elle ne voulait pas que Hati qui était nouveau se sente seul et délaissé en mangeant seul.

Ce dernier avait perçu cette inquiétude et appréciait la gentillesse qu'elle prouvait, mais malgré ça il trouvait cette inquiétude inutile et superflue. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit insensible ou qu'il n'appréciait pas leur compagnie, de toute façon il ne les connaissait pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ça, c'était simplement qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à chercher spontanément la compagnie des humains. Cependant il ne répondit pas immédiatement car il hésitait à choisir entre un moment de tranquillité et la possibilité de se rapprocher de son but. Mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de réfléchir à une réponse :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour manger avec lui ! » s'exclama Izumo outrée qu'on ignore son avis.

« Mais enfin Izumo, o-on ne peut pas le laisser manger tout seul le premier jour, e-et vous avez été à côté durant les cours de la matinée et il ne me semble pas qu'il t'est dérangé. » essaya de se défendre Shiemi d'une voix hésitante.

« C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas dérangé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour décider à ma place ! » répliqua Izumo.

Sentant que les choses risquaient de dégénérer, Len décida d'intervenir :

« Je suis désolé Moriyama-san, mais j'avais l'intention d'explorer un peu le campus avant les cours de l'après-midi »

« Ah ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hati-kun »

« Je viens d'y penser Hati mais tu ne suis que le cursus d'exorcisme ou tu es inscrit au cursus scolaire normal aussi ? »

« Je suis inscrit au lycée également, je commencerai les cours en même temps que votre reprise à la fin des vacances. Mais je ne sais pas encore dans quelle classe je serai.»

« Tu as de la chance, tu rentres juste la avant fête de l'école, tu pourras en profiter » fit remarquer Shiemi, un sourire au lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par ce genre de chose. Je pense que je ne participerai même pas au projet de classe. » répondit Len d'un voix ennuyée.

Il commençait à comprendre quel genre de fille était cette Shiemi. Extravertie, timide et maladroite. C'était le genre de fille à vouloir aider tout le monde et bien s'entendre avec eux mais qui peut parfaitement empirer la situation à cause de son inattention. Bref une joyeuse tête-en-l'air, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnait quand elle était déprimée. Elle devait être bonne à ramasser à la petite cuillère dans ces cas-là.

« Enfin tu auras encore le temps de changer d'avis, les vacances ne sont pas encore finies »

« Shiemi, si tu veux qu'on mange ensemble, on ferait bien de se dépêcher. » avertit Izumo tout en sortant de la salle sans attendre sa camarade.

« Ah ! Attends Izumo ! A cet après-midi Hati-kun ! » cria-t-elle en se lançant à la poursuite de sa camarade.

Len était désormais seul dans la classe avec Takara, ils échangèrent un regard puis :

« Qu'est-ce qui y a tu veux ma photo le quadrupède ! » s'exclama la poupée de celui-ci.

Surpris à la fois par la le tour de ventriloque et la déclaration, Len sortit de la salle en se disant que décidément il y avait de tout dans cette classe.

Assises dans l'herbe dans une des étendues d'herbes prés du lycée, Izumo et Shiemi étaient entrain de manger leurs bentos. Celui de Shiemi était composé de ses habituelles créations immangeables à base de plantes médicinales, celui d'Izumo de nourriture plus classique. En fait n'étant pas très douée en cuisine elle se contentait de faire des choses simples quand elle le préparait.

« Dis Shiemi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce Hati, alors ? »

Celle-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, surprise que ce soit Izumo qui aborde le sujet.

« Il est poli et calme mais je trouve qu'il a un côté un peu froid. Mais je pense que c'est sans doute parce qu'il est timide et qu'il vient juste d'arriver et toi Izumo, pourquoi tu poses cette question ce n'est pas ton genre. »

« Je ne sais pas je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de perturbant, de bizarre chez lui mais je ne sais pas quoi. »

« Oui je pensa la même chose. » en entendant cette réponse les deux filles se tournèrent pour voir arriver Suguro.« Désolé de vous interrompre mais je venais justement pour t'en parler Kamiki. »

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Shiemi.

« Je les ai laissés là où on mangeait, j'ai essayé d'en parler avec eux mais Rin est un imbécile heureux, Koneko a trop confiance en les gens pour se méfier de lui et Renzô s'en fout. Bref pour eux je suis trop méfiant et vois le mal partout. »

« Je comprends mais pourquoi vouloir en parler avec moi ? »

« Parce que je pensais que toi aussi tu devais sentir qu'il y a un truc étrange chez ce mec. J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas gobé son histoire d'emménagé au Japon et de transfert »

« Oui je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui a emménager récemment au Japon il parle trop bien japonais. On ne perçois aucun accent lorsqu'il parle. De plus je trouve étrange qu'on puisse être transféré comme ça d'une école d'exorcisme à une autre. Et tu as vu avec quoi il se trimballe ? Une énorme arme blanche et une valise qui doit contenir à mon avis soit de l'armement supplémentaire soit du matériel. Il me semble un peu trop bien équipé pour un simple aspirant. »

« Oui moi aussi, d'ailleurs j'ai cherché à me renseigner à propos de son transfert pour savoir d'où il venait mais le professeur à qui j'ai demandé m'a répondu que lui non plus ne le savait pas car il a été admis selon dérogation exceptionnelle du proviseur qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un transfert. »

« Attends un peu, la seule autre personne qui a bénéficiée d'une telle dérogation c'est... »

« Oui c'est Rin mais lui on sait pourquoi. Je me demande ce qui aurait pu pousser le proviseur a utiliser son passe-droit pour un simple transfert. De plus, normalement il a dû être informé du cas de Rin mais apparemment ça le laisse de marbre. Il n'a pas l'air anxieux ni même curieux par rapport à Rin. »

« Ce mec est vraiment pas clair. On ferait bien de le tenir à l'œi- »

« Arrêtez ! » les interrompit brutalement Shiemi « Arrêtez, on ne parle pas comme ça des gens dans leur dos. Vous ne le connaissez pas comment pouvez-vous jugez les gens comme ça sur de simples suppositions ? »

« Shiemi, calmes-toi on ne le juge pas. On se dit jute qu'il y a de choses autour de lui qui sont étranges et qu'on ferait bien d'être attentif, c'est tout. » tenta de la calmer Ryuji.

« Oui mais vous parliez de lui comme si c'était un espion ou un agent double. »

« Ce n'est pas ça on dit juste qu'il n'est sans doute pas un étudiant comme les autres. Peut-être quelqu'un chargé par le Vatican ou par le proviseur de surveiller Rin ou quelque chose comme ça. » intervint Izumo, cependant elle garda pour elle une autre possibilité car trop peu probable et difficile à confirmer. En effet il pourrait être un « cas spécial » dans le même genre que Rin.

« Bon c'est bien tout ça mais il va falloir y aller, nos cours de l'après-midi vont bientôt commencer. »

« Oui tu as raison, on commence avec quoi ? »

« Maniement du sabre. »

'_On pourra enfin voir de quoi il est capable et se faire une idée.' _pensa Izumo.

Plus loin Len se décolla de l'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé. Lui travailler pour le Vatican ou l'autre clown. Un sourire chargé d'ironie traversa momentanément son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait lui aussi vers la salle d'entraînement.

Shura les attendait, ce qui était rare vu qu'elle était plutôt du genre à arriver juste à temps ou un peu en retard. Alors que les élèves approchaient elle avança vers Len qui progressait en marge du groupe.

« Alors c'est toi le nouvel élève dont m'a parlé Méphisto. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien tout les deux. » dit-elle lui tapant sur l'épaule. Il maudit intérieurement le clown à la langue trop bien pendue. Puis elle ajouta à un volume où lui seul pouvait l'entendre : « Je ne sais pas ce que Méphisto t'as dit pour convaincre quelqu'un comme toi de venir ici mais tu ferais bien d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. »

« C'est une menace ou un avertissement ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton de voix.

« Ça ça dépend de toi » puis elle le poussa en avant tout en annonçant d'une voix forte : « Bon allez vous changer maintenant et le nouveau tu passeras en premier, histoire de nous montrer de quoi tu es capable. »

Dans les vestiaires, les garçons étaient en train de se changer en tenue de sport. Len légèrement à l'écart rangea, son manteau dans le vestiaire ainsi que son arme et ses vêtements avant de commencer à enfiler sa tenue, tout en se changeant il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres pour voir leur constitution. Ils étaient tous mince et même si on devinait que Rin avait le plus de force dû à son ascendance, Ryuji possédait une musculature mieux dessinée. Rin s'amusait d'ailleurs aux dépends de Shima qui était le moins bien bâti des trois en lui demandant comment il voulait impressionner les filles avec un physique pareil. Au vu de l'humeur légère avec laquelle il parlait ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il le taquinait à ce sujet. Ryuji et Konekomaru se changèrent sans commentaires, habitués aux gamineries de leurs camarades. Les garçon jetèrent un coup d'œil à la carrure du nouveau. Comme ils avaient pu le voir à son arrivée, ses épaules n'étaient pas excessivement larges à peine un peu plus que la moyenne mais il possédait une taille très fine ce qui les faisait paraître plus large. Ses muscles étaient fins mais très bien dessinés. Bref plus que celui d'un athlète, son physique était celui de quelqu'un qui avait pas mal d'expérience dans la pratique des arts martiaux. Les garçons se dirent qu'ils feraient bien de ne pas le sous-estimer.

Une fois que tous se furent changés, ils rejoignirent la prof pour qu'elle leur donne le programme de la séance.

« Bon pour cette fois, on va faire des matchs en un contre un. On ne fera qu'un seul match à la fois, histoire que vous appreniez en regardant les autres. Bon maintenant allez prendre une arme. » elle désigna les armes en bois posés au fond de la salle.

En effet même si ce cours s'appelait maniement du sabre, il s'agissait plutôt d'un cours au maniement des armes blanches. Car même si tout les aspirants ne souhaitaient pas obtenir la qualifications de paladin, il était important qu'ils soient au moins familier avec une arme, même s'ils ne la maîtrisaient pas. Il y avait des bokutos, des bâtons, des épées à deux mains et toute sortes d'armes. Chacun pris son arme de prédilection. Rin bien sûr pris un bokuto, Renzô un khakkhara, Konekomaru se saisit d'un bô (long bâton de combat d'à peu prés 1m80), Ryuji s'empara de deux jites, Izumo d'une naginata (longue lance japonaise à lame courbe) et enfin Shiemi d'un tessen (éventail de combat). Dans le cas de l'arme de Shiemi celle-ci était en métal et non en bois car sinon trop peu résistante mais n'étant pas aiguisée elle ne pouvait causer aucune blessure sinon des bleus. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Len opta pour un espadon (épée longue classique celle en forme de croix). Il observa le choix des autres, il comprit le choix des trois aspirants aria qui avaient opté pour des armes plutôt défensives. Shiemi quand à elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans ce cours, ce qui était normale vu qu'elle ne semblait pas être le genre de fille à utiliser une arme pour causer des blessures aux autres, son choix d'une arme qui ne ressemblait pas à une arme était sans doute un moyen de compenser. Ce qui l'étonna fut le choix d'Izumo, en effet une naginata était une arme qui pouvait facilement s'avérer encombrante à cause de sa taille et de son poids.

« Kamiki-san pourquoi as-tu choisi une naginata ? »

« Je cherche à devenir dresseur, il est donc pour moi essentielle de tenir mon adversaire à distance. La naginata est une arme longue mais plus légère et maniable qu'une épée longue pour moi tout en me permettant de maintenir mon adversaire à distance. »

« Bon arrêtez de glander les mômes, on va passer à la partie amusante, bon pour le premier match, le nouveau bien évidemment et...tiens Rin pourquoi pas ? Bon mettez vous en position tout les deux les autres, reculez et profitez du spectacle. »

Les deux adversaires désignés prirent position au centre de la pièce et se mirent en garde. Enfin Rin lui se contentait de se tenir droit tout en tenant son sabre à côté de lui. Cette position semblait indiquer qu'il était du type à se reposer davantage sur sa force et ses réflexes plutôt que sur la technique. Len lui se tenait les genoux légèrement inclinés, le pied gauche en avant le pied droit quelques pas en arrière et formant un angle droit avec le premier. Il tenait son arme horizontalement de façon à ce qu'elle pointe derrière lui (Pensez à la façon dont se tient Siegried de Soul Calibur, c'est à peu prés pareil).

« Prêt...Commencez ! » annonça Shura.

A cette annonce Rin fit un bond gigantesque en direction de son adversaire, cherchant à abattre son adversaire d'un coup à la tête. Celui-ci balança horizontalement son épée interceptant Rin toujours en l'air, sans poids d'appuis celui-ci fut projeté sur le côté par la force du coup. Cependant il se rétablit et une fois de nouveau en contact avec le sol chargea son adversaire visant son épaule gauche, celui-ci para le coup, s'engagea alors un duel de force. Rin était confiant, persuadé que son adversaire ne tarderait pas à flancher. Mais contre toute attente son adversaire ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain. La surprise se lue dans ses yeux, à ce moment Len raffermit son prise sur son arme puis balança son arme avec force faisant encore une fois reculer Rin. Les yeux des élèves spectateurs s'agrandirent sous le choc, quelqu'un venait de battre Rin dans un duel de force. Ce mec qui possédait une force démoniaque venait d'être repoussé ! Rin fut repoussé de quelques mètres puis retrouva son équilibre puis chargea une fois de plus . Len dévia son coup puis s'avança et frappa Rin au ventre avec le pommeau de son arme l'assommant pour le compte. Les autres étaient sous le choc. Ce mec venait de battre Rin en ayant quasiment pas bougé de sa position initiale.

'_Méphisto quel monstre nous as-tu encore rapporté ?'_ pensa Shura.

Cette fois les soupçons de Ryuji et Izumo étaient confirmés. Ce mec cachait définitivement quelque chose, ce n'était pas un aspirant normal. A ce moment là Rin reprit conscience puis se précipita vers Len :

« Waouh mec t'es super balèze, j'ai rien pu faire pourtant d'habitude personne ne me bat. »

« Je m'en doute tu as de bons réflexes, un bon équilibre et énormément de force mais tu attaques imprudemment bien sûr contre un adversaire qui débute également celui-ci ne pourra que parer et tu auras l'avantage grâce a ta force mais c'est inefficace contre quelqu'un d'expérimenté ou qui possède à peu prés autant de force que toi. »

« Je vois, je vais essayer de m'améliorer alors. »

« Mais c'est que j'ai pas arrêter de te dire depuis le débuts de ces cours. Pourquoi tu l'écoutes lui et pas moi ! »intervint Shura. « Enfin bref, Rin rejoins les autres et Len vu que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup forcé, tu as droit à un autre combat. Kamiki à ton tour. »

_'Une représaille ? Cette prof est aussi immature que Rin. '_ pensa Len ennuyé par ce comportement. « Comme vous voudrez sensei. »

Son nouvel adversaire se mit en position. Malgré sa démonstration de force précédente, elle ne semblait absolument pas intimidée.

_'Pas mal'_ se dit Len en se mettant en garde. _'Elle a l'air prête et décidée, bien voyons voir de quoi elle est capable.'_

_'C'est l'occasion pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui' _pensait son adversaire.

Non pas qu'Izumo pensait pouvoir le battre, elle n'arrivait même pas à battre Rin. Bien que celui-ci la battait grâce à l'écrasante différence de force entre eux. Mais elle espérait pouvoir le pousser à montrer une autre partie de ses capacités. En effet elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait comprit que Len aurait pu finir le combat dès le début s'il l'avait voulu en prenant l'initiative. Mais il avait laissé son adversaire attaquer et s'était concentré sur la défense. Pourquoi ?

«Commencez ! » cria Shura

Son adversaire ne voulant toujours pas prendre l'initiative, Izumo le fit. Elle effectua plusieurs coups d'estocs utilisant la longueur de son arme pour rester hors de porter celle de Len. Celui-ci esquivait les assauts, les dévier ou les bloquer avec le plat de la lame sans commettre la moindre erreur. Voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, elle changea de tactique et elle se fendit en avant et tenta de lui faucher les jambes. Comme prévu son adversaire sauta pour éviter, alors profitant de son élan elle se retourna pour tenter de frapper son adversaire avec l'autre extrémité de son arme. Cependant son adversaire ne se trouvait pas là et son coup ne frappa que l'air. Elle sentit alors ce qui devait être la pointe de son arme contre son cou, se retournant elle vit son adversaire en face d'elle. A ce moment-là elle comprit, quand Len avait sauté pour éviter son attaque il avait sauté au-dessus de son adversaire faisant que sa deuxième attaque avait rencontré le vide puis il était atterri derrière elle. Elle lâcha son arme vaincue.

« Vainqueur Len ! » annonça la prof. « Bon tout les deux vous pouvez vous reposez. Shima, Miwa vous êtes les prochains allez-y ! »

Le cours se poursuivi ainsi Renzô perdit contre Konekomaru qui se plaignit qu'il n'avait pas pris le match au sérieux. Puis ce fut le tour de Rin et Ryuji, un combat débordant d'énergie que Rin finit par gagner en utilisant un mouvement inspiré de celui que Len avait utilisé contre lui. Quand Ryuji avait saisi son sabre grâce à une de ses jites, Rin l'avait attiré vers lui et utilisé la surprise de son adversaire pour le frapper avec le pommeau de son bokken. Puis enfin Izumo contre Shiemi, le match le plus court car même si elle n'était plus aussi effrayée et mal à l'aise qu'au début à la perspective de se battre , elle l'était toujours beaucoup et fut très rapidement submergée par la déferlante de coups qu'Izumo déchaîna sur elle et fut désarmée. A la fin de chaque combat, Shura faisait des remarques à chaque élèves sur comment il/elle pourrait s'améliorer, sermonnant notamment Shima pour son manque de sérieux et Shiemi pour son anxiété qui ne voulait toujours pas disparaître, bien qu'elle soit plus douce avec la blonde afin de ne pas la blesser et empirer son état d'esprit.

Le cours était maintenant terminé et les élèves s'étaient de nouveau changés et se rendaient à la zone de pratique des armes à feu. Tout le monde regardait Len se demandant quelles surprises il leur révélerait durant ce cours. Là-bas Yukio les attendait, il était arrivé en avance comme à son habitude.

« Bon maintenant que vous êtes tous là, allons pouvoir commencer. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire simplement des exercices de tir sur cibles éloignées. Prenez chacun une arme et mettez vous en position. »

Des bérettas 9mm était disposés sur les stands et chacun se dirigea vers un stand pour prendre son arme, Shiemi nerveuse à la perspective de tirer avec une arme même sur une cible. Cependant Len lui se dirigea vers Yukio et lui demanda :

« Sensei, puisque je possède mes propres armes et que je les ai sur moi, puis-je m'en servir pour l'entraînement ? »

« Si tu me laisses les examiner et que je les juge apte à l'utilisation, alors oui.»

Len prit sa mallette et l'ouvrit révélant deux révolvers un noir et un blanc. Yukio en prit un en main et l'examina. C'était des révolvers à canon long, six coups, tirant du 357 magnum d'après les balles qui étaient aussi dans la mallette bien que son assemblage soit proche du Colt Python, la forme du canon était semblable à celle des pistolets automatiques. Yukio continua son examen quelques minutes sur les deux puis les rendit à leur propriétaire.

« C'est bon tu peux t'en servir mais n'oublie pas d'être prudent lorsque tu les transportes avec toi. »

« Merci sensei et ne vous inquiétez pas je serais prudent. »

Len prit ses deux armes et se mit en position plus tard, avec le casque anti-bruit qui était posé à côté du béretta. A ce moment là, Yukio :

« Vous pouvez commencer. »

Au moment où il termina sa phrase les coup de feu commencèrent à résonner dans l'air. Chacun avait sa propre façon de tirer. Ryuji lui visait, tenant son arme à deux mains, avant de tirer puis vidait le chargeur sans pause. Rin, Konekomaru, Renzô et Izumo eux contrôlaient leur visée entre chaque tire mais Rin ne tenait son arme que d'une main (il disait que si son frère y arrivait, il pouvait aussi), Renzô ne s'appliquait pas , Konekomaru avait du mal à gérer le recul de l'arme. Izumo elle restait calme et composée. Shiemi tirait au coup par coup mais était trop stressée et paniquée pour viser. Enfin Len utilisait une arme dans chaque main et tirait avec une cadence soutenue sans pour autant avoir l'air d'avoir eu à viser à un quelconque moment. Au bout de quelques secondes se fut terminé et on alla examiner les cibles. Rin et Shiemi avait fait des scores catastrophiques, parvenant difficilement ne serait-ce qu'à atteindre la silhouette humaine. Le premier parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à ce concentrer et à tenir son arme correctement malgré les nombreuses remarques de Yukio à ce sujet. La seconde à cause de sa panique, Yukio avait beau s'efforcer de la rassurer, rien y faisait. Les scores de Konekomaru et Renzô restaient dans le domaine de l'acceptable. Izumo avait un très bon score, beaucoup de ses tires étant proches du cœur de la cible, Ryuji lui avait des tires plus regroupés et aussi très proches du centre et quelques une dedans. Enfin tous regardèrent la cible de Len, il n'y avait plus de centre à la cible. Les autres élèves le dévisagèrent une fois de plus.

« La distance n'était que de dix mètres. Je suis sûr que sensei peut facilement en faire autant au double de distance, voir le triple. »

« Oui c'est vrai toute fois pour un aspirant cela reste un très bon score Hati-kun. Es-tu familier avec les armes à feu, après tout tu possèdes tes propres armes. »

« Mon père m'amenait souvent à un stand de tir étant jeune. »

Bizarrement ni Yukio, Ryuji ou Izumo ne semblèrent convaincu de cette explication. Remarquant ça, Len se dit que cela annonçait des ennuis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Yukio et Rin était dans leur dortoir et se préparaient à aller se coucher.

« Dis Nii-san que penses-tu de Hati-kun. » demanda Yukio.

« Il est super balèze il a réussi à me battre en combat et tu as vu comment il a dégommé la cible avec ses flingues. Mais justement c'est curieux, non ? Je ne pense pas que n'importe qui puisse me battre en force brute et c'est l'autre clown qui l'a fait venir apparemment, non ? Donc je sais pas mais je trouve ça bizarre. »

« Alors toi aussi tu as remarqué , mais pourquoi tu te comportes comme si de rien n'était alors ? »

« Je ne veux pas inquiéter les autres et puis je n'aime pas me prendre la tête avec des trucs compliqués c'est pas mon genre. Si ça se trouve c'est un mec sympa, pour l'instant il a rien fait de mal. Bon, bonne nuit Yukio. » déclara Rin.

A ces paroles Yukio se dit que même si son frère n'était pas aussi stupide qu'on pouvait le croire, il restait quelqu'un de simple et naïf mais c'est ce qui faisait que les gens s'attachaient à lui après tout.

Cela étant dit, il se prépara à s'endormir quand Kuro débarqua dans la chambre en criant :

« Rin y a un intru dans le dortoir ! »

Fin

Note de l'auteur : Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, j'accepte la critique tant qu'elle est constructive. En attendant la prochaine fois, je vous dis merci à tous !


	4. Chapter 3 : Une nuit comme les autres

Note de l'auteur : Salut ça faisait longtemps ! *évite les roquettes et autres projectiles divers et variés* Oui je sais il m'a fallu super longtemps pour un chapitre qui est pourtant plus court que le second. Mais bon, je vous avais prévenu que je serais irrégulier, en plus j'ai essayé un truc auquel je suis pas très doué (en admettant que je sois doué pour quelque chose) la guimauve, alors il m'a fallu plus de temps. Et un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont fait atteindre les 268 vu, je sais pas si c'est beaucoup mais je suis super content. Et spécial merci à Bakamura pour sa review. Bon je emmerde pas plus. Enjoy !

Normal POV

Izumo était étendue sur le lit de sa chambre plongée dans ses pensés. Elle pensait à Len ou plutôt tentait de comprendre ce qu'il était. Trop de choses n'allaient pas avec ce mec. Que ce soit ses capacités au combat qui étaient très largement supérieur à celle d'un aspirant, le fait qu'il possède ses propres armes ou son soi-disant transfert. Elle et Ryuji avait d'abord pensé qu'il était peut-être un espion envoyé par le Vatican ou le directeur dans le but de surveiller Rin. Mais en y repensant ça ne collait pas. Le rôle d'un espion était de ce fondre dans la masse afin de recueillir des informations. Pas de se faire remarquer en déployant des capacités largement supérieur à la moyenne. Elle avait gardé pour elle la théorie comme quoi Len pouvait être un cas similaire à celui de Rin. Un humain possédant le sang d'un démon de rang supérieur. Mais là encore quelque chose ne collait pas. Méphisto prendrait-il le risque de s'attirer une fois de plus les foudres des hautes instances du Vatican alors qu'ils l'avaient déjà dans leur ligne de mire à cause de Rin ? Et même en admettant qu'il soit prêt à courir ce risque (ce dont elle doutait fortement), il restait un autre défaut à sa théorie. Elle avait demandé à Suguro s'il possédait des caractéristiques physiques pouvant laisser supposer un ascendance démoniaque. Mais celui-ci avait répondu qu 'à part un physique montrant qu'il avait une assez longue pratique des arts martiaux, il n'y avait rien d'anormal avec son physique. Peut-être était-il le descendant d'une lignée d'exorcistes et formé depuis son enfance ? Cela expliquerait ces capacités et la possession d'armes. Mais dans ce cas pour n'en parle-t-il pas ? Pourquoi le transfert ? Et pourquoi les enseignants n'avaient-ils pas étaient informés ? Rahh même cette théorie avaient beaucoup de défauts. Pour évacuer sa frustration, Izumo s'enfonça la tête dans son coussin pour étouffer ses grognements.

« Pfft Ahhahahahahaha »

Soudain sa camarade de chambre, Pakku éclata de rire. En effet Izumo logeait dans le dortoir des filles et Pakku était sa camarade de chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait rire ?! » répliqua Izumo.

« Ben toi, ton comportement. On dirait une adolescente en pleine frustration amoureuse. C'est tellement pas dans ton caractère. C'est super drôle ahahahaha ! » et elle repartie dans une crise de fou rire.

Izumo poussa un soupir d'exaspération à l'explication de son amie. Décidément les filles de son âge feraient mieux de penser un peu moins aux garçons et à bosser un peu plus.

« Non sérieusement qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Tu peux tout me dire, on est amie après tout. »

« Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste un truc qu'il s'est passé durant les cours d'exorcisme. Mais ce n'est rien de grave. »

« Si ce n'est pas grave alors il n'y a aucun problème à ce que tu m'en parles alors. » répondit gentiment Pakku un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait très bien d'expérience que son amie n'aimait pas se confier et qu'il fallait constamment lui tirer les vers du nez si on voulait des réponses.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien c'était juste une dispute entre Okumura et Suguro qui a dégénéré et on a eu une nouvelle fois droit au châtiment des baryons, c'est tout. »

Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment de mentir à son amie mais celle-ci avait quitté le monde des exorcistes et Izumo ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans une histoire qui la dépasser juste pour son confort personnel.

« Si ce n'est que ça pas besoin de faire une tête pareille. »

Elle se doutait bien que son amie lui cachait quelque chose mais vu ça réponse, insister davantage ne ferait que la faire se refermer encore plus sur elle-même. Dans ces cas là le mieux était de la laisser tranquille pour la journée histoire qu'elle se détende et baisse sa garde puis de revenir à l'assaut plus tard.

Izumo se doutait que Pakku ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement mais elle gérerait ça en temps voulu, la priorité étant de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire à propos du nouveau. Au final elle décida qu'elle continuerai de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin comprendre ce qu'il était ensuite elle pourra savoir comment et si elle devait agir. Ayant décider de la marche à suivre, elle se prépara à aller dormir, souhaita bonne nuit à Pakku puis se coucha.

Dans le dortoir des garçons (celui pour tout le monde pas celui réservé aux frères Okumura), Ryuji ressassait des pensées similaires à celle d'Izumo. A ceci prés qu'au lieu de conclure qu'il observerait passivement comme elle, il avait décidé de confronter Len directement le lendemain et tant pis s'il passait pour le méchant au moins il serait fixé.

Shura se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Méphisto, elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec.

« Méphisto, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Eh bien que puis-je faire pour vous très chère ? » répondit celui-ci avec son sourire narquois caractéristique.

« Tu peux me dire, qui est ce type exactement ? Et pourquoi tu as ramené un type comme lui à l'Académie ?»

« Dis moi plutôt ce que tu sais déjà de lui et peut-être que j'éclairerai ta lanterne. »

« Uniquement ce qui est de notoriété publique au Vatican. Que c'est un exorciste indépendant et que le Vatican ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.»

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que le maître du temps éclata de rire.

« Dire qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas est un euphémisme, s'ils le pouvaient les hommes du Vatican le tueraient à l'instant. Ensuite il n'est pas un exorciste, détective spécialisé dans le surnaturel serait ce qui se rapproche le plus de lui. »

« Dans tout les cas pourquoi l'as-tu ramené ici ? S'il est après Rin, je vais devoir me débarrasser de lui. »

A ces mots Méphisto sourit :

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, sa force actuelle doit être équivalente d'un ArchKnight. Il donnerait du fil à retordre même à notre Saint Paladin en titre. Et s'il parvenait à exprimer tout son potentiel même moi je ne serais pas sûr de gagner contre lui. »

En entendant les paroles de Méphisto, Shura pâlit que venait faire un tel monstre à l'Académie et qui était-il exactement pour que le Vantican veille sa mort ?

« Enfin ne fait pas cette tête là, il n'est pas intéresser par Rin. Il serait même plutôt de notre côté. »

Alors que Shura ouvrait la bouche pour poser une autre question, le démon l'interrompit :

« Sur ce, il me semble qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te reposer tu as des cours à donner demain. »

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas d'autres réponses du clown et qu'elle était congédié, elle se retira. Non sans lancer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle :

« Ne crois pas que les choses se dérouleront toujours comme tu le souhaites ! »

« Le monde serait bien ennuyeux s'il en était ainsi » répondit-il avec son sourire tordu alors qu'elle était partie.

(Retour au dortoir des Okumuras)

« Rin y a un intru dans le dortoir ! » s'écria Kuro.

« Yukio, Kuro dis qu'il sent un intru ! » A ces mots les deux frères s'emparèrent de leurs armes.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? » demanda Rin.

« Je sens une odeur de démon en provenance du toit ! » répondit celui-ci.

« Alors on y va ! » dit Rin tout en filant en direction des escaliers, Yukio et Kuro sur ces talons.

Arrivés sur le toit du dortoir, ils cherchèrent le fameux intru.

« Là regardez ! » s'écria Rin.

De son doigt il pointait une silhouette blanche émettant une faible lumière. Cette silhouette se trouvait presque à hauteur du toit du dortoir et se dirigeait vers le haut comme si elle fuyait quelque chose.

« Mais c'est un séraphin, un serviteur du maître de la lumière, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! » s'exclama Yukio.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se remettre de leur surprise, tout les trois entendirent une voix forte provenant d'en dessous du séraphin.

« Skuggar heyr þú bæn mína og engulf þessa veru af hinu illa. » (Ombres écoutez ma prière et engloutissez cette créature du Mal.)

A peine la phrase fut dite que les ombres de la nuit semblèrent prendre vie. Elles se jetèrent sur le séraphin puis l'engloutirent et retournèrent d'où elles venaient. Il ne restait ni trace du séraphin ni de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Putain Yukio c'était quoi ce bordel !? »

« Calmes-toi Nii-san...Bon à en jugeait par la faible radiance du séraphin il devait être parmi les plus faible d'entre eux. Donc sans doute utiliser pour l'espionnage. Mais par contre je ne sais absolument pas ni comment il a fait pour pénétrer ici, ni pourquoi et ni l'identité de celui qui l'a vaincu. Je ne sais pas quelle langue il parlait mais... »

« D'après la voix c'était un humain, non ? »

« Oui en effet mais Kuro a dit qu'il n'avait senti qu'un intru, non ? »

« J'ai senti l'odeur d'un démon et un autre odeur qui n'était ni celle d'un humain ni celle d'un démon donc j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul intru. » Rin répéta l'info à son frère.

« Cette odeur était peut-être celle de celui qui à affronter le démon. D'ailleurs ce démon avait l'air de le fuir apparemment. Qu'est-ce qui peut faire peur à ce point à un démon ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais quand ces ombres ont surgi, j'ai eu une impression de danger. »

« Moi aussi Rin, d'ailleurs cette odeur bizarre était assez désagréable mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Apparemment Kuro aussi a eu cette impression. »

« Si vous avez tout les deux réagi comme ça, c'est peut-être quelque chose de particuliers aux démons. Je vais essayer de comprendre ce que ça peut être en attendant retournons nous coucher. »

« Tu as raison frérot entre courir et réfléchir je suis complètement épuisé. » déclara Rin en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Cela fit sourire son frère, puis tout deux allèrent dans leur lit se blottir dans les bras de Morphée.

Len était dans sa salle d'entraînement, assis en position lotus reposant ses muscles et son corps des katas qu'il venait de terminer de travailler et réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait pu apprendre aujourd'hui. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à identifier la personne qu'il recherchait, même si Méphisto ne lui avait pas dit de qui il s'agissait le nombre réduit de filles dans la classe et une enquête rapide une fois sur les lieux lui avait permis de confirmer l'identité de celle qu'il recherchait. Cependant la présence de cette personne ici signifiait qu'un de ses ennemis devait être présent également quelque part dans l'académie car les informations qu'il était parvenu à réunir confirmaient qu'ils étaient entrés en contact avec la famille il y a déjà un moment. Malheureusement il n'avait pas pu en apprendre plus car ils contrôlaient quasi-parfaitement toutes informations relatives à leur organisation. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas dissimulé sa force afin de faire comprendre à ces ennemis sa présence et les avertir qu'ils feraient mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'empiéter sur son territoire, cependant s'il était à peu prés sûr de la présence d'un espion, il ne comprenait pas la présence de l'observateur qu'il avait trouvé cette nuit. Peut-être pour confirmer sa présence ? Finalement Len évacua toutes ces pensés de son esprit afin de se détendre. Après un moment et une fois détendu, il se redressa puis se dirigea vers sa chambre où il se changea puis s'allongea sur son lit attendant que le sommeil s'empare de son corps.

_Len était seul au milieu des arbres en train de s'entraîner alors que tout les autres enfants de son âge étaient sans doute en train de s'amuser ensemble au village contents d'avoir terminer les leçons du jour. Lui s'était retiré dans la forêt et continuait de pratiquer les katas qu'on leur avait appris plutôt dans la journée et ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il ne jouait pas avec les autres, jamais. Ils ne l'aimaient pas, ils se moquaient de lui et lorsqu'ils étaient assez nombreux, essayaient de le brutaliser car il était plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre eux et seul l'avantage du nombre leur permettait d'avoir raison de lui et même dans ce cas ces adversaires ne s'en sortaient pas indemnes. La raison de cette hostilité ? On la lui avait suffisamment jetée à la figure pour qu'il la retienne._

_ Sa mère s'était déshonorée en s'unissant à un étranger et en étant tomber enceinte en dehors du mariage, pour une culture aussi conservatrice que la leur c'était inadmissible. On ne l'avait pas châtiée immédiatement car on ne devait pas blesser une femme enceinte. Au final elle ne l'aura jamais été si ce n'est par la nature, elle mourut durant l'accouchement et pour en rajouter une couche comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il soit né orphelin et du déshonneur de sa mère, au lieu de naître avec les yeux bleus comme tout les bébés, ces yeux étaient d'un jaune ambre dès la naissance. De ce fait les plus superstitieux du village pensaient qu'il était un enfant maudit. La seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie était que tout comme blesser une femme qui portait la vie, tuer un enfant était un sacrilège. Ainsi il fut placer sous la tutelle de la famille de la chef du village qui était la sœur de sa mère. Dire qu'ils l'élevaient serait une magnifique hyperbole, ils se contentaient de lui offrir le gîte et le couvert et de lui donner sa part des tâches ménagères pour le reste, ils faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas. Son éducation était faîte par l'école du village, son observation des adultes, la bibliothèque et la nature. Lorsqu'il était tout petit et n'avait pas encore compris le pourquoi du comment de cette hostilité, il avait bien sûr tenté à plusieurs reprises de gagner l'affection de ses parents adoptifs mais ses tentatives avaient au mieux étaient ignorées au pire abouti à des punitions. Il avait alors compris que ça ne servait à rien et c'était même réjouit du fait qu'ils l'ignorent plutôt que de lui être directement hostile comme les enfants du village._

_ Len continua ses katas, ne laissant rien transparaître des réflexions maussades qui l'habitaient. Se concentrant uniquement sur ses gestes et leur exécution, s'immergeant à l'intérieur. Son esprit finit par se détendre et atteignit un état de plénitude quasi-absolu. Il bougeait, frappait, tranchait, s'abaissait, sautait, pirouettait, atterrissait, pivotait, se fendait, se retournait, se courbait le tout avec un équilibre parfait. Il continuait sa danse sans s'arrêter, il voulait la graver dans ses muscles à jamais, chasser loin de son esprit toute pensé. Il n'était que mouvements, qu'un corps se mouvant sans sentiments, s'abandonnant entièrement._

_ Les secondes s'écoulèrent se changeant en minutes puis en heure. Son torse était couvert de sueur ce qui soulignait l'apparition des lignes de sa musculature qui commençait à se dessiner, son souffle était fort ce qui trahissait sa fatigue même si aucune rougeur n'était apparue sur son visage. Finalement il s'arrêta, il s'assit sur une souche puis s'exclama avec un sourire :_

_« Pff je sais que tu es là, arrêtes de te cacher. »_

_« Yaaaah ! »_

_ Une jeune fille sortit alors de sa cachette derrière un buisson tout en se précipitant vers lui dans un cri de guerre pendant ce temps le garçon s'était de nouveau levé et mit en garde. Arrivée à porté, elle prit son impulsion et projeta un coup de pied retourné visant la poitrine du jeune homme. Celui-ci passa en-dessous puis, alors qu'elle passait au-dessus de lui, saisit l'épaule de son attaquante et la plaqua au sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il se plaça à califourchon sur elle, saisit ses poignets et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui demanda, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire moqueur :_

_« C'est tout ? »_

_ La fille qui se trouvait en dessous de lui avait tout comme lui 8 ans, elle était presque de la même taille que lui, avait un visage joyeux, des cheveux bruns comme les siens et ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans les siens._

_« Non. »_

_ Elle se cambra et attrapa ses épaules avec ses pieds et le fit basculer avant de se jeter sur lui. Ce qui était jusqu'à maintenant un combat se changea en bataille entre deux gamins jusqu'à ce que Len parvienne à atteindre un point sensible de son adversaire et commence à la chatouiller. Elle fut aussitôt prise d'une crise de fou rire et le supplia d'arrêter. Après quelques instants il consentit finalement à arrêter sa torture et la jeune fille s'effondra d'épuisement sur lui et tenta de reprendre sa respiration._

_« J'ai encore gagné~ » se moqua-t-il._

_« C'est pas juste tu sais toujours quand je suis là, je peux pas te prendre par surprise. » râla sa victime toujours couchée sur son ventre.« Comment tu fais ? »_

_« Je te le dirai quand tu me battras. » fanfaronna le jeune Len._

_ La brune se mit à bouder vexée. Le jeune garçon fit alors glisser doucement sa main le long de son dos dans une caresse aussi légère et tendre qu'une brise. La réaction fut immédiate, elle se détendit et émit un bruit proche d'un ronronnement tout en se serrant davantage contre lui. Le garçon aux yeux jaunes sourit en regardant sa cousine. Car en effet, la fille qui semblait sur le point de se laisser dériver jusqu'au royaume des songes était la fille de l'oncle et de la tante qui ''s'occupaient'' de lui et donc sa cousine mais également la seul personne du village à lui témoigner de l'affection. Elle était sa seule amie._

_« Tes parents sont au courant que tu es là ? » lui demanda le garçon au bout d'un moment._

_« Je leur est dit que je partais m'amuser dans la forêt. » répondit-elle d'une voix faible et endormie._

_« Avec moi ? »_

_« Ça, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. »_

_ Évidement les parents de sa cousine n'appréciaient pas l'amitié qu'ils entretenaient. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait rien entendre et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête pour leur plus grand malheur et le bonheur de Len. Celui-ci sourit une fois de plus devant le comportement de la brune tout en continuant les va-et-vient de sa main. Finalement alors que le temps s'écoulait ils finirent par s'endormir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre._

Le matin suivant, Len se réveilla les joues humides des larmes qu'il avait versées durant la nuit. Alors qu'il s'essuyait le visage, il sanglota :

« Leyann »

Fin

Note de l'auteur : Voilà c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'ai pas trop raté la parti guimauve. Au fait pour la parti en étranger je n'essais pas de me la jouer parce que je sais parler une langue que peu en France doivent parler, j'ai utilisé google trad'. Mais je ne vous dirais pas de quelle langue il s'agit car les plus malins d'entre vous pourraient en déduire trop de chose. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, que ce soit des critiques, des conseils, des idées, des menaces de mort des questions ou juste pour me dire que vous avez aimé/détesté je prends tout. Encore merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
